Totally Beside The Point
by InTheSilenceOfTheseWalls
Summary: You know when a guy does something like kissing you, again and again…and again, you would assume that he likes you and would tell you that actually, but… I know a guy who proceeded to do the kissing part without even talking about it at all.'R&R plz


°°°!°°°HJP&HJG°°°!°°°

You know when a guy does something like kissing you, again and again…and again, you would assume that he likes you and would tell you that actually, but… I know a guy who proceeded to do the kissing part without even talking about it at all.

It all started with…

°°°!°°°

_I was sitting on the couch in the common room and was reading a book, when I heard someone enter. I knew it was Harry without looking up. I was the last one left, but I knew Harry had a meeting with Dumbledore. Harry had finally defeated Voldemort this year, our 6__th__ year. It was only one week until summer._

_He sat down next to me. "Hi." I greeted without looking up from my book. I felt an arm come around my shoulders and a hand creep onto my thigh. I was surprised, but it didn't throw me off. But when he leaned into my ear and whispered "Hey." My resolve cracked a bit. _

_I closed my book and turned to him. And I guess I've never been more shocked in my life as he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine._

_It was short, soft and definitely closed mouthed, but still, his lips were on mine. Then he pulled away. _

"_Good night Hermione." With that he stood up and left me sitting there, staring blankly on in shock. _

_°°°!°°°_

And he did that every other day. But he only kissed me when we were alone, but while we were in a crowd or around friends, he just touched me.

You know, like putting his hand on my thigh while eating, or on my back. He took my hand once in a while and wrapped his arm around my shoulder while walking.

It was really odd.

And he continued until summer began. But oh bugger…He was supposed to spend the last month of the summer with me, arriving right before his birthday.

°°°!°°°

The time without Harry ran by fast and the day he would arrive came by without me even noticing.

I was anxious, especially since Harry had been so odd. I wanted to see if he still acted that way, now out of school.

°°°!°°°

I woke up, fairly late I'd say, because it was nine o'clock and Harry was to arrive around eleven o'clock.

I got up and did my morning routine. Showering, brushing my teeth, brushing my hair and getting dressed. I wore a simple white T-Shirt and dark blue jeans.

I went down to greet my parents. My dad was going to pick him up.

"Good morning mum and dad." I said when I came down. My mum kissed my cheek.

"Morning sweetie. Excited?" She asked, a knowing smile on her face. She knew about Harry's odd behaviour, and that I used to have a crush on him or still had. Depends on how you look at it.

I sat down at table for breakfast. "A bit, I guess." I replied, blushing at the smile on my mums face.

My dad sat down at the table end. "And you're sure that the intentions of this Harry guy are sincere?"

I rolled my eyes. Even though my dad knew that Harry saved my life numerous times and was my best friend, he thought Harry would try to seduce me when he stays here. And actually, now that I thought about it, I wasn't so sure if my dad was wrong about that, but he didn't have to know that. "Yes dad, he's just my best friend. And actually he's the reason why I'm still alive, so yes, his intentions are sincere."

My dad huffed. My mum grinned and I just put my head into my hands with a groan.

°°°!°°°

It was two to eleven and I was sitting, squirming in my seat on the armchair in our living room.

I almost jumped when I heard an engine stop in front of our house. I ran to the door, opened it and flung myself into the waiting arms of a smiling Harry Potter.

He spun me around, holding on to my waist tightly. "Harry!" I squealed. He laughed.

He set me down. "Hermione." He breathed out.

I heard Dad clearing his throat and pulled away from Harry, a blush lingering on my face.

He turned, took his trunk in one hand, mine into his other and walked with me into my house. Mum ran up to us and grabbed him into a hug, causing him to both drop my hand and his trunk.

"Hello Mrs. Granger." He greeted politely.

"Oh hush, you make me feel old. Call me Emma." She smiled. Harry smiled back. "Hermione take him to his room, will you. I'll call when lunch is ready." I nodded and took Harry's hand again to lead him up to his room.

It was right next to my room. I opened the door and let him walk in first. He dropped his trunk and twirled around. "Wow." He exclaimed. I closed the door behind me.

The room was fairly big. A large closet stood in one corner right next to an office table, which was located under a window right across the door. A queen sized bed with high bed-post was on the left and a normal sized TV on the right.

I smiled. "Do you like it?"

He spun around to face me. "Like it? Hermione I love it. Thank you so much." He grabbed me again into a tight hug. He pulled away to gaze at me and then leaned down to kiss me.

I was surprised. Even though he kissed me before and even though I was used to his lips on mine, it still caught me off guard that he was kissing me in our guest room after months away. And he moved his lips against mine for the first time. I was shocked, but still responded automatically. He manoeuvred us backwards onto the bed, me on top. I ran my hands through his hair while his stroked my back and sides.

I moaned softly as his tongue touched mine. Then I heard footsteps. My eyes shot open as I heard Mum call my name.

"Hermione, could you please come down?" She yelled from somewhere on the steps.

I quickly pulled away and jumped up. "I have to go." He nodded dazedly. I ran down to look what my mum wanted.

°°°!°°°

When I came back into Harry's room, he was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. My first thought was that he didn't move at all, but when I saw his empty trunk I knew he had unpacked. Hedwig's cage was opened so I assumed she was out hunting.

"My mum wanted to know what we would like to have for dinner tonight and what we would do tomorrow." I leaned against the bed-post. Harry sat up.

"What _are_ we going to do tomorrow?" He asked.

"Well." I sat down too. "You're turning seventeen tomorrow. And I thought we could get you new clothes first and then have a nice party here, just you and me."

He raised an eyebrow. "Just you and me?"

I blushed. "Well, yeah. I guess it's not what you imagined for your birthday, but the Weasleys are away and I thought I should at least try to throw some kind of celebration for you. I know it won't be as much fun…-"

"Why would you think that?" He interjected.

My blush deepened. "Ron is not there and neither are Ginny or anyone else and I know I'm not so much fun to be around."

He shifted until he was next to me. "That's not true." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "I love being with you. It's fun on one side but still serious on the other. I like that." He pulled me closer. I looked up and met him half way in another kiss. He pushed me down and him on top. I ran my hand through his hair. It was really soft, like I imagined it to be, and thick too.

I shivered when his hand first made contact with my bare skin under my shirt. I slid one of my hands down to cup his cheek as our tongues touched… or more fought.

We kissed like that for a few more minutes until our kisses became lighter and soon stopped. He gazed down at me. "Besides…" He whispered, a bit out of breath. "There's no one I'd rather spend my birthday with… especially not Ginny." I smiled and he leaned down to peck me one last time before he rolled off me.

°°°!°°°

My mum had gotten us to lunch fifteen minutes later.

We were back in Harry's room.

He let himself fall backwards on his bed. "I have the impression that your dad doesn't like me."

I laughed. "No, he does. He likes you, but I'm his only child, he just gets protective." He huffed, making me laugh again. "Come on, I'll show you my room." I pulled him up by his hands and lead him out the door, through my door into my room. We stopped.

While we stood there, I glanced at him. He was smiling. "What?" I asked.

"This is so you." He grinned at me. Well, I really don't know what he meant. My walls were a light orange, I had a large bookcase next a closet and the same table and bed he had in his room.

"If you say so." He kissed my temple. "Let's go, I'll show you the surroundings." He nodded. We went down the steps. "Mum, Dad, Harry and I'll take a walk around, okay?" Mum nodded, while Dad gave a little humph.

Right after we walked out the door, Harry took my hand.

°°°!°°°

We walked around quite a while. I showed him my past school and kindergarden. We came to a halt at a small playground with swings. I sat down and Harry stepped behind me to shove me lightly.

"You know, it's actually quite odd now." I started thoughtfully.

"What do you mean?" He asked, seemingly confused.

"How you now fulfilled your destiny and saved the whole wizarding world."

He gave a little 'hm' in thought. "Yeah, it is odd. I still can't believe that I actually defeated him. I always thought I'd lose."

I put my feet on the ground to stop the swing. I turned to him. "Harry, don't say that. I always knew you'd do it."

He leaned closer. "Without you I wouldn't have been able to do it." He whispered and I knew this would be again a moment to kiss me. I felt him come closer and closed my eyes. Just as I knew his lips would touch mine, a voice interrupted us.

"Uh, Granger, got yourself a man I see."

I inwardly groaned. Harry looked up. Hilary and Sandy. Both bleach blond hair and blue eyes. I hated them ever since first grade. They are so superficial… Anyways…

"Hilary, Sandy." I acknowledged them as I stood up. Harry straightened.

"Granger. Who's this cutie?" Hilary asked.

I narrowed my eyes. Harry took a step forward and extended his hand. "Harry Potter. Nice to meet you."

Hilary took it, a smirk on her face. "It's nice meeting you too, Harry." Harry tugged his hand, but she didn't release it. I balled my fists. "I'm Hilary." She finally released it with another one of her famous 'sexy' smirks. I rolled my eyes. He shook Sandy's hand briefly.

We stood there a little awkwardly until Harry cleared his throat. "Well it was really nice to meet you, but Hermione and I have to go." He reached down to take my hand as Hilary let out a high pitched laugh.

"Oh please, don't tell me you're dating the bookworm."

I tried to free my hand but Harry held on tightly. "Okay I won't and I'd appreciate it if you stop calling Hermione a bookworm." Her face fell.

"You've got to be kidding me." She exclaimed.

"Prove it." Sandy jumped in.

I looked up to tell Harry that he didn't have to but his lips were already on mine. He released my hand to cup my face while my hands came up to rest lightly on his forearms. The kiss was really slow and soft, our lips memorizing every inch of the other. I almost forgot about Sandy and Hilary.

He pulled away and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. Hilary and Sandy were staring dumbfounded at us, wide-eyed and red in the face. "See you ladies." And with that he dragged me off.

°°°!°°°

When we reached my house again I turned to him. "Harry… Thank you."

He smiled. "No need to thank me."

And in this moment something clicked in my mind. I finally found the reason why I let Harry do this with me… Why I let Harry kiss me, why I let him touch me… It wasn't just a crush... I loved him.

I grabbed his face and pulled it towards mine. He seemed surprised as for he didn't respond immediately. But soon he moved his mouth against mine and wrapped his arms tightly around my waist.

It was exactly the opposite of the kiss before. This one was fast and forceful. My hand slid into his hair to grip it while he pushed my body into his.

Distantly, I heard some movement but that didn't stop us. Suddenly the door sprang open. I jumped back after pushing Harry away. My push caused him to trip over something, so he stumbled and fell into the grass.

In the door frame stood Mum with a smirk on her face. I blushed deeply. Of course did she see us…and if not… looking at my lips and clothes and at Harry's hair would tell her what we did.

"I heard something and thought I should look." She said lightly, the smirk still on her face. She then leaned down to me. "You're lucky that your Dad is completely oblivious to everything when he reads." She whispered, clearly amused. She closed the door again.

I extended my hand for Harry to stand up. We stood there awkwardly for a few silent moments. He cleared his throat and was about to say something but I stopped him.

"Come on let's go inside." I opened the door and left him to follow me. I almost sprinted up the stairs and into my room. I flopped backwards against the door, my head in my hands. Tears welled up. I've never felt so dumb, so embarrassed in my life. And apart from that, I finally had realised that I love Harry, which was quite overwhelming.

I heard a knock. "Hermione? Can I come in?" It was Harry.

"No." I called out and I felt the first tears slip out of my eyes.

"Hermione… talk to me." There was a desperate edge to his voice.

"Harry, please go."

"I…" He trailed off and sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow. Good night." And then he left.

I went to my bed and let myself fall into it. Burying my head in my pillow, I did the only thing I felt like doing... I sobbed.

°°°!°°°

I groaned when the sunlight woke me up the next day. I should've pulled the curtains close.

I got out and went to my closet. I hadn't changed the night before. I took out a fresh pair of denim jeans and purple shirt with the converse sign printed on it. I then ran into the bathroom to get ready.

About twenty minutes later I walked out again and stopped. It was Harry's Birthday… he was seventeen now and an adult in the magical world.

I knocked on his door, before opening it slowly. He was still lying in bed, his eyes closed. The blanket only covered up to his navel, leaving his torso and chest bare. I blushed at the sight. I always thought of Harry as attractive but without a shirt… he was quite hot.

I contemplated how to wake him when I had a wicked idea. I had practiced a lot wandless magic since I turned seventeen and was actually quite good now. I conjured up a bubble filled with water and let it hover above him. I then leaned to his ear.

"Harry…" I whispered. "Wake up…"

He sighed lightly. "Mm… Hermione." I quickly straightened up again when he opened his eyes. He gave me a sleepy smile. "Good Mor…-Wuah!" I had burst the bubble open and drenched him.

"Happy Birthday." I laughed as he sat up quickly and wiped at his eyes. He shook his head, spraying water everywhere.

"Now you're on." Before I could make a move he jumped up and grabbed me around the waist. We stumbled to the ground.

"No Harry, no!" But he did. He started to tickle me. I hate tickling. I pushed at his hands to get him to stop. "Please Harry, don't" He grinned down at me. "Harry!" I squealed again. "Stop!"

He finally stopped. I was still laughing as I saw his face grow serious. "Are you okay?"

My laughter faded, but I still smiled at him. "Yes, Harry. I am okay… and we are okay." And to prove my point, I leaned up and pecked him softly. He grinned. "Come on, let's go down and get you a proper breakfast, because shopping is going to be exhausting." I smiled and he gave me another chaste kiss, before he stood up, offering me a hand to get up myself. We made to go, when I noticed something. "Maybe you ought to put on a shirt."

He blushed. "Right." He threw on a grey shirt and took my hand again. "Let's go."

We went down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mom was already preparing breakfast. When she turned around, we let our hands drop. She still caught it and smirked. "Good Morning and Happy Birthday Harry." She came forward to hug him. "So Harry, we have pancakes, sausages, bacon, eggs and toast."

"Wow, thank you." Harry replied in awe. He sat down at the table. I smiled at my mum and took a seat next to him. Dad came too.

"Happy Birthday, son." He clapped Harry on his back before he sat down.

I gave his thigh a squeeze and tucked into my breakfast.

°°°!°°°

After Harry and I finished breakfast, we went back up to his room. He took out a few things to change. He turned to me, blushing. "Could you please… uhm, close your eyes? I'd like to change my boxer shorts."

I blushed too and closed my eyes, even putting my hands on my face. I heard a bit rustling until he called me. I opened again and he was standing there in his boxers and a new pair of jeans. I grinned. His upper body was free again. It wasn't that I hadn't like looking at Harry before, but now that I knew that I loved him, I was even happier to see him like that.

Harry pulled a shirt over and sat down next to me. "Where are we going?"

"There's mall near by." I stated.

He nodded. "I've never been to a mall."

I laid my head on his shoulder. "Well now you will." He nodded. I raised my head again and stood up. "Come on, let's go." I held my hand out. He immediately took it and intertwined our fingers.

°°°!°°°

I wanted this kind of physical relationship we had to stay like this, at least for a while. Knowing I'm in love with him was kind of terrifying, especially because I really didn't know what his motivation or feelings were.

It was possible that he felt the same, but it seemed more realistic that it was a kind of teenage-hormones motivation.

I just had to watch for some hints which motivation he had.

°°°!°°°

The shopping tour didn't take so long. We bought him a completly new wardrobe. New shirts, pullovers, pants(jeans and slacks), shoes, suits and even underwear, much to Harry's embarrassment.

My parents were gone for the day, actually because I told them to.

We were back in Harry's room.

He was changing into one of his new shirts and jeans, while I was enjoying the view. "So what now?" He asked, freshly dressed in a dark blue v-neck shirt that clung to his body like a new skin and dark blue jeans. He looked incredibly handsome in it.

"I'll cook you a meal and then you decide what we do." I stood up from the bed and went over to him.

He slung his arms around me, pulling me to him faster and closer. "Sounds great." I slid my hands into his hair just as he leaned down and captured me into another one of his wonderful, sensual kisses.

I broke away, kissed his cheek swiftly and went out, partly to hide my satisfied smile and partly to get his meal done so that we could do something else.

There was one thing I could cook without letting it taste like trash... Pasta. So I prepared that.

After ten minutes Harry came down. I glanced at him. He had done his hair, just the way I told him to; spiked slightly on top of his head.

He came up behind me, and wrapped his arms around me, laying his head on my shoulder."Smells good." He nuzzled my neck and I couldn't tell if he talked about me or the food.

"Thank you." I blushed.

As I began to put salt into the sauce, he moved my hair away from my neck and started kissing it. My stomach jumped and made somersaults. I closed my eyes, trying to keep my breathing even.

After what seemed like a minute, he chuckled. "Mione, the salt."

My eyes snapped open and I saw that I still put salt into the sauce. I examined the salt more closely and cringed. I had put more than half of the salt into the sauce. "Dammit" I cursed softly.

He chuckled again. "I never heard you curse."

"Ha ha." I twisted in his arms, slapping his chest. "Let's go and get something to eat." I stepped away and took a few minutes to put all the things away again. I grabbed his hand and dragged him out with me. "There's an Indian restaurant near by, the owner knows me, so it won't be a problem to get something to go. That is if you like Indian food."

Harry shrugged. "Never ate it." He sounded slightly self-concious about it.

I smiled and squeezed his hand. "That's why you have me. I'll introduce you to a whole new world."

"Oh how right you are." He muttered under his breath and then grinned, wrapping his arm around me shoulder and kissing my temple.

I just wrapped my arm around his middle, rolling my eyes.

°°°!°°°

After getting our food, we casually strolled back to my house, his hand in mine and his other around the bag with our food.

We walked in silence for a few minutes until I decided to break it. "I still have to give you your present."

He smiled. "You shouldn't have gotten me something."

"Of course, it's your seventeenth birthday. I had to."

When we reached the house I opened the door.

"How about you set up the food and I'll get your present?" I suggested. He nodded and I felt his eyes on my back as I climbed up the stairs.

Entering my room, I immediately saw a brown owl sitting on my desk. It had a letter in its mouth. I went over and took it. I stroked the owl lightly. It was a Hogwarts letter. I knew there was a one for Harry too, so I grabbed his present from beside my bed and went out the door then into his room. Among the Hogwarts owl, there was another owl, an owl I recognized. It was Pigwidgeon.

I grabbed first the Hogwarts letter then the letter from assuming Ron. The Owls left.

I went down again and saw that Harry was already seated. "We have mail." I gave Harry his letters and sat down next to him.

He picked it up, examining it. "Oh, Hogwarts letters." He ripped it open and pulled it out. To say he was shocked would be an understatement. A badge fell out. It was the Head Boy badge. "What the...?"

I grinned. "Harry, you're Head Boy. Congratulations." I wrapped my arms around him tightly. "I'm so happy for you." And I was proud too.

He was still staring at it. "I wasn't even Prefect. I mean... wow..." He shook himself off stupor and smiled at me. "Open yours, I bet you made Head Girl."

I ripped mine open and squealed as the Head Girl badge fell out off mine. "I'm Head Girl."

He smiled. "Like I said." He kissed my cheeks and hugged me briefly. "That means we are Heads this year together."

"And we'll share a suite together." I added. He raised his eyebrows. "Hogwarts: A History..." I stated, rolling my eyes.

He grinned and wiggled his brows at me, causing me to roll my eyes again and blush lightly. He grabbed the second letter and opened it. Out fell, next to the letter he had in his hand, another letter. "Oh."

"Can I?" I reached out to take the other letter.

"Sure, go ahead." He was already reading the letter. I opened it and my mood suddenly changed drastically. It was from Ginny. I let out a small snort that had Harry look at me. "Who is it from?"

"Ginny." I tried not to read it. But it was hard, because I already saw the beginning. 'Dearest Harry'

"Read it aloud, I know you want to read it and I'm too tired." He grinned.

I rolled my eyes at him before looking at the letter again.

"Dearest Harry." I began.

"First of all, Happy Birthday, I'm sorry you're stuck where you are, because we're visiting Charlie. I hope you have fun doing homework and stuff like that." I snorted. So much for our friendship.

"I couldn't send your present because it consists of more than just an object. I want to give you something I never gave anyone before... myself." I snorted again, laughing sarcastically. "Like hell." I muttered. Harry gave me a confused look. "Sorry, later."

And I continued. "I know we're on a break and all that but I hope we can start off where we left in our next school year. I waited so long for you... I love you Harry, I really do and I'm looking forward to seeing you again. Xoxo, Ginny."

I threw the letter on the table. "What does she think she is doing?" Harry re-read the letter, a bemused expression on his face. "She wants to give you her virginity, right... like she has that left. How can she lie to you like that and then say something like 'I love you'? That's incredible."

"Well..." He started. "She seems desperate, but don't worry, I won't go back to her. I'm over her, there actually wasn't anything to begin with. And we're certainly not on a break, I broke up with her, ended our relationship." He crumpled the letter in his hand and threw it over his shoulder. "Let's just eat." I looked at the letter and smiled. "I'll pick it up again later."

I leaned over and pecked his cheek, before digging into my food.

He just smiled.

°°°!°°°

After dinner, we were seated on the couch in the living room.

"So, now your present." I stated nervously. I took the wrapped up package and gave it to him.

He ripped it open eagerly. The wrapping revealed a large, black velvet box. "Hermione... what?"

"Just open it." I ushered him on. He opened it hesitantly and gasped, which was kind of amusing as for I never heard him gasp. I had bought him a silver necklace with a pumpkin plate as pendant. "It symbolize the day we kind of became friends, you know Halloween." I was fidgeting with my hands.

Harry looked up at me, his eyes wide. "Hermione, this is... wow."

"Turn it around, I had someone engrave something on it."

He turned it in his shaking eyes. Engraved on the backside was 'Harry&Hermione 31.10.91'

"Hermione, I... you... wow. Thank you, this is amazing." Harry lifted it and opened the claps. He fumbled around a bit, but eventually clasped it around his neck.

"I have one myself. It will actually signal us if the other is in danger." I reached into my pocket and pulled an identical necklace out. I unclasped it and gave it to him. "Would you?" I turned and moved my hair out of the way. After putting the necklace on, he traced my shoulder lightly. He ran his hands down my arms and up again. He then began to trail kisses on my neck up to my jaw and back. "Harry." I whispered. He stopped, his lips lingering on my neck. "Not here... Room..." I got out. He understood in an instant. He got up and picked me up, my legs coming around his waist.

It only took him a second before we were in his room. I didn't even notice him move... and then I realized that he had apparated us there. "Harry did you apparate?" I slid down to the ground.

He shrugged. "Well, yeah, but uhm, didn't you want to go to a room?"

I blinked. "Oh right." And I crushed my lips and body into his. He stumbled backwards lightly and fell onto the bed, me on top.

It was a fierce and passionate kiss. He propped my mouth open and pushed his tongue in. It was like heaven, his lips soft, smooth against mine. He flipped me onto my back, his hands slipping under my shirt. His fingers stroked my stomach before they skidded upwards. I sighed and pushed him away.

It wasn't that I didn't want to or wasn't ready, just... I wanted to know how he felt first.

"Harry, wait." I was slightly breathless, so it kind of sounded really breathy. Harry was.. well quite dazed and actually looked really... sexy. His lips were slightly swollen, his hair messy again and his eyes darkened.

"What's wrong?" He panted.

"You know, we could go all the way... I'm ready for that..." I started. Harry grinned and kissed me, but I pushed him away again, but not before responding eagerly. "But... first what are we doing?"

He looked at me funnily. "I guess, uhm making out?" He chuckled.

"No..." I sat up, making him sit too. "I mean, this between us? What are we doing and why? Basically, why did you kiss me in first place."

"Oh..." He ran a hand through his hair. "That..."

And then I began to panic... What if it was a teenage-in-hormones motivation? What if he just wanted to be satisfied? But would Harry do that? Best Friend Harry...no, but teenage Harry? I didn't know. "Was is it because some kind of teenager motivation? You just wanted to satisfy your needs?" My voice got higher with every word.

He furrowed his brows and shook his head furiously. "What? No... Do you really think I'd do that?"

"No, I'm just confused. Tell me, why did you?"

"Well..." His blush got my hopes up. "Ron told me..." Ron? I groaned. "He told me, I shouldn't talk about my feelings, just be a man and act on them. So I decided if I kiss you, that would get my feelings across. And when you started to respond and actually didn't confront me about it, I just thought it was clear, that you knew what I felt, felt the same and well yeah."

Even though, everything he said made me happy, I still was angry. I stood up and began to pace. "Boys, that's so typical, so dumb." I muttered. He chuckled. I stopped to glare at him. "That's not funny. Thought you would get your feelings across? Confusing me, that's what you bloody did! And listening to Ron?" I went over and smacked him up the head. "How could you? Ron's has a emotional range of a teaspoon... and he has no clue about girls." I crossed my arms in front of my chest. "And I still don't know what you feel for me Harry, because you didn't get anything across."

He sighed and stood up. "You really can't guess?" He asked softly.

I let my arms drop. "I could, but I want to hear it, I want you to say it."

He stepped closer, cupping my cheeks. "Hermione... I-I..." He stopped, taking a deep breath, "I love you... so much that it hurts." I gasped. "You are the only one for me... actually you always were."

My throat felt tight. "B-but Ginny... Cho?"

He sighed again. "Cho... I was attracted to her, but only because I didn't know it was this kind of love I felt for you. And Ginny was... Well, when I finally knew that I loved you that way, I was scared, terrified even and honestly I didn't want to love you" I was hurt. I tried to step away, but he wouldn't let me. "Hermione, you are amazing... You're beautiful, incredibly smart, passionate, loving. Practically you're perfect. And of course it was bound to happen, falling in love with you that is, but I knew you could never go for me... and even if you did... You deserve so much better. Voldemort is away, but there are still people out there that want to kill me and either than a death threat, I have nothing to offer." He pulled his hands away, bowing his head.

But I grabbed him again. "Nothing to offer? Harry, _you_ are amazing. You are kind, brave, understanding, loyal, gorgeous and still so much more..." He smiled slightly. "But Ginny...?" I still wanted to know.

"Ah, right." He led me over to the bed and sat down with me. "Ginny was a distraction. I wanted to get over you, so I thought 'Hey she's after me since my second year, so why not try?' But really it wasn't anything but physical. And snogging grew old, really fast. So I went to Ron and told him my dilemma, I was glad that he is over you. He told me that he read in a book that it's best to just show a girl how you feel and that led to the right now." He sighed. "But... I love you, I really do. Even if you don't feel that way now, I'd still be glad if you give us a chance." His gaze was hopeful and full of love.

"Oh Harry." His face fell so fast that it almost ripped me apart. "No, I mean, I love you too." And that was the moment when everything changed. The mood, our expressions and definitely our positions. He had smiled and kissed me again. I had responded eagerly and let him take off my shirt before taking off his shirt. He had pushed me onto the bed and... well... yeah, you can guess the rest.

°°°!°°°

Lying there, skin to skin, in his arms felt unbelievable. I had my head on his chest along my arm, while his arms were around me.

"You know." He mused. "I think, I've never been happier in my life." He glanced down.

I smiled and kissed his chest. "Me neither."

"I've wanted this so long... I'm not particularly talking about the sex, even though that's a great bonus..." I laughed, slapping his chest lightly. He squeezed me. "I'm talking about this, knowing that you love me too, having you in my arms without pretending to do something else. Being able to kiss you without fearing you would confront me about it and then stop me. It's just amazing." His words warmed my heart.

I rolled on top off him, propping myself up on my hands, my necklace tangling from my neck. "I've wanted this too. Hearing you say 'I love you' seems like a dream."

He tucked a stray of my hair behind my ear. "If this is a dream, I never want to wake up." I kissed him softly.

I had to admit, it was all rather cheesy, but at that time it was magical.

I pulled away. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too." He kissed me again.

I smirked after the kiss. "So... up for another round?"

He grinned with mischief and pulled me down on top off him.

°°°!°°°

We got out of bed around an hour later. I had gotten dressed in one of Harry's new hooded pullovers and a pair of my sweatpants. He was wearing a simple white shirt and black knee length shorts.

I was hungry so I went down. I only grabbed an apple and sat down at the dinner table, when Harry came down. "When do your parents come back?"

I glanced at the clock on the wall. "In about an hour I guess."

"What do we tell them?" He leaned over me from behind, winding his arms around me. I offered him my apple and felt him bite once.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. My mum will notice for sure, and I think it's better if we'd tell my Dad that we're together."

He kissed my head and then sat down next to me. "Okay. Right when they get back?" He began to stroke my arm.

"Mh-hm." I was too distracted by him touching me, to notice someone pull up at our house.

"Well then..." He leaned closer to my ear, causing a shiver to run down my spine. "Here it goes."

I shot him a confused look, but shrieked when I heard the door open. Well maybe I was wrong about the arrival time of my parents.

"Hey Sweethearts." She greeted. "Did you have a fun day?"

Harry had taken off his hand from my arm. "Yes, the day has been great so far." He smiled at me secretly.

Mum nodded. Dad entered behind her. "Did you like the present Hermione has gotten for you?"

Harry fingered around at his neck to pull the necklace out. "I love it." He reached over and put his hand over mine.

I jumped at the sudden contact. Right, it was time. "Mum, Dad, could you come over here? We have to tell you something." My dad immediately got suspicious, while the face of my mum spread into a wide smile. They came closer and sat down. "Mum, Dad... Harry and I are..." I paused... I was scared, my dad would probably kill Harry.

Squeezing my hand, Harry took over. "Emma, Mr. Granger, Hermione and I are together."

Before anyone could react, Dad jumped up. "NO! You told me, his intentions are sincere! And not to get into your pants."

"Dad!" I exclaimed.

My mother gripped at the arm of my dad. "John, calm down. His intentions are sincere."

Harry nodded, he hadn't even so much as flinched. I guess, fighting Voldemort had made him fearless. "Mr. Granger, I love your daughter. I would never do anything to hurt her."

Dad grumbled and muttered under his breath as he sat down again. Mum smiled. "Congratulations. When did that happen?"

"Today, right after Hermione gave me my present, I confessed my love and she told me she returned it, so here we are." I was glad he let out the details where we made out and had sex... twice.

My dad was still muttering so I thought it was the best to leave now. I stood up, bring Harry up with me. "So, we're going to go to my room okay?"

My mum nodded. "I'll get you for dinner."

With a last nod, we were gone.

We went into my room. Harry lay down on the bed and pulled me on top of him. "That went... well."

I sighed. "But I doubt it'll be like that with Ginny." I folded my hands under my head to look at him.

He frowned. "Whatever Ginny says... I won't care about it."

"Well, she'll probably be madder at me as at you."

He stared at the ceiling. "If she is be mad at you, I'll explain everything to her. And then I'll tell her if she can't live with us being together, she should fuck off, because I don't think our relationship will change ever again if not get stronger."

I blinked. "What?"

His gaze locked with mine and I saw the ressurance behind the words he said next. "I won't let you go ever again. We saw each other at our worst and at our best and we're still here. There's no way on earth that my love for you will fade into something less strong and as long as you're willing to take me, I'm there to be with you."

I felt the tears in my eyes. "Oh Harry." I was speechless... I didn't know he was so sure about us. So I did the only thing I was capable off. I pushed myself up on him and captured his lips with mine. I wanted to show him how much his words had meant to me. The tears slipped out of my eyes and ran down my cheeks and onto his.

I slid my hands under his shirt to caress his nice... oh and how nice, abs. He moaned. His hands tucked at my pullover and I knew what he wanted. I sat up on his hips. With a grin, I grabbed the hem of my pullover and slowly pulled it over my head. He sat up too. I lifted his shirt up over his head and then crushed my lips back into his. We fell back onto the covers, his hands roaming over my back, mine fisting his hair. He fingered with my bra clasp and was about to undo it when my door opened.

"Dears, the dinner is-... oh my god." My mother exclaimed.

I jumped, clumsily falling to the ground. I grabbed the closest thing to me and pulled it on. It was Harry's shirt. "Mum, this is not what you think it is."

Mum closed the door behind her. "You weren't going to... have sex?" She asked in a fierce whisper.

I cringed as I stood up. Well maybe it was just what she thought it was. "Mum..."

Harry got up too. "Emma this..."

Oh great, he was at loss of words too. But my mum wasn't. "Hermione, I thought we had talked about this before. You would come to me first when you think you're ready to do that. Besides you're only together for a day."

"Mum, it was more a sprung of the moment kind of thing. And I couldn't exactly come to you as you were away and..." I tried.

Her eyes widened. "You already had sex?"

I mentally slapped my forehead. Harry had put on the pullover. "Look Emma, we wouldn't have done it, if we hadn't been ready for it. You know that I love your daughter. I'd never do anything she didn't want and I certainly would never do anything to pressure her in any way."

She huffed exasperated. "Did you at least use protection?"

I blushed. How embarrassing. "Yes mum, we did... I performed a spell during the... our... you know what."

She sighed. "At least I'm not becoming grand-mother for now."

"Mum... could you..." I paused, this was even more embarrassing. "Could you please not tell Dad anything about that?"

She snorted. "He'd have a heart-attack before he'd come up to kill Harry. And I guess we wouldn't want that. Of course I won't tell him."

I sighed with relief. "Thank you, Mum." She gave me a small smile, before walking around the bed to hug me.

"My little Hermione is becoming a woman." She sniffed slightly. I rolled my eyes as I wrapped my arms around her, patting her back lightly. She pulled back to look at me. "Just watch out okay?" She stepped away, squeezing my shoulders for a last time. "Dinner is ready." And she left.

I let myself fall onto the bed. "Oh hell."

Harry chuckled and leaned over me. "That's the third time this day." I rolled my eyes. His hands were on either side of my head. "That went well, right?" He moved his head down to my neck, kissing along my throat.

"Mh...hm." His lips on my throat were incredibly distracting."Dinner..." I breathed.

Harry smiled. "Right." He agreed against my throat and removed his lips. He straightened up, a grin evident on his face. He was growing way too fast, way too cocky about his effect on me. I stood up.

"Let's change our clothing again." I lifted my shirt over my head and held it out. He grabbed his pullover at the back and pulled it up and off. To say he looked good doing that would be an understatement. He gave it to me before taking his shirt.

Fully dressed again, we intertwined our hands and went down to dinner.

°°°!°°°

After dinner we had gone back to my room.

And after talking, let's just say... we had busied ourselves with other activities.

°°°!°°°

It had been two days since Harry and I had gotten together.

We hadn't done anything exciting, except for well...you know.

I woke up, feeling something press against my back... or better someone. I smiled. Harry and I had adapted a new habit of sleeping together at the night.

I yawned and slightly eased away from him. I was about to sit up when I caught sight of something moving in the room. I shrieked.

Harry shot up in alarm. "What's wrong?" He squinted to see me better, his glasses probably on his bedside table.

"I don't know. But there's something in the room." I sat up too, taking the blanket to cover myself. I was wearing underwear, but still I didn't know what that was so I better not show myself that way.

Harry put his glasses on. "Wait... That's an..." He leaned over me to look closer. "...owl."

I stood up, again taking the blanket with me. Moving closer, I even recognized the owl. "It's Pigwidgeon." Pig hooted. He had a letter attached to his tiny leg. I took it and rolled it out. "It's from Ron."

Harry came up behind me and looked over my shoulder.

Ron wrote:

_Hey Harry and Hermione,_

_Guess what?_

_We're BACK. We came back early so you two could come and visit us, both of you. Dad's going to pick you up next Monday. This is going to be so wicked!_

_See you soon._

_Ron_

I sighed. "Oh golly."

Harry reached around me to snatch the letter. "Rest of the summer at the burrow, Quidditch and kicking Ron's ass in a duel, that's going to be fun." He took a pen.

"Oh yeah." I went back over to the bed and sat down.

He quickly scribbled something on the letter and attached it back to Pig's leg. With a hoot he took off. He then turned around to me. His boxers were riding low on his hips. "Aren't you excited?" He walked over to lean against the bed-post.

I sighed again. "Of course it's going to be great to be back at the burrow, but Ginny... and Mrs Weasley, she still believes in this Happy Weasley family thing, where I'm with Ron and you're with Ginny. It's going to be hard to tell them that it's not going to work out like that." I let the blanket slide out of my clutch.

He nodded and sat down next to me. "You're right but they'll get over it." He wrapped his arm around me.

I laid my head on his shoulder. "And you know what else?" He shook his head. "We won't be able to be physical with each other much less sleep in the same bed."

Harry froze. "You're right." He clamped his hands over his face. "Didn't think about that." He removed his hands. "Do you think we can call Pig back, or get Hedwig to send another letter?"

I laughed at his desperate expression. "You sound like 'No Sex' is unbearable."

He pouted. "It is... But not only sex." He wrapped both his arms around me and nuzzled my neck. "I can't do that either or snuggle with you on the couch. I can't kiss you..." He kissed the spot right behind my earlobe. "or touch you whenever or wherever I want." He ran his fingers over my stomach. "And I certainly can't do this." And with that threw himself on me and began to tickle my sides.

I erupted into fits of laughter, squealing in between. "Harry! Stop it!"

He laughed with me, his eyes twinkling. Then he stopped, kissing my cheek. "Sorry."

I gave another laugh. "It's okay." I wrapped my arms around his neck. "You know..." I started after a moment of silence. "We should use the time we have left to be... more physical." I wiggled my eyebrows. I didn't know I was capable to be that... dirty.

He smirked. "Oh... naughty Hermione." With that he dove down.

°°°!°°°

Monday arrived too fast for our liking.

Harry and I had taken our time to be physical throughout the last of our week, much to the annoyance of my mother, who has been covering up for us since she first knew about us.

I woke up with someone, Harry, kissing my neck. "Mione, wake up, it's time." I opened my eyes groggily. He was already dressed. He was wearing a dark blue converse print shirt, the only thing I bought for him at our shopping trip, and a black jeans.

I sat up, stretching my limbs. "What time is it?"

He smiled. "It's ten."

"What?" I shrieked. "Already? Mr Weasley is going to get us around eleven." I shoved Harry away and jumped up. "Why didn't you wake me sooner?"

He shrugged. "You looked cute sleeping so peacefully." I glared at him while moving to my closet.

I took out another converse print shirt, in red and a pair of dark blue, tight jeans. I quickly went into the bathroom to shower and all of that.

About half an hour I came back out, fully dressed, brushed and showered. Harry had brought our trunks down and was lying on my bed, arms under his head. "Hey." I greeted lightly.

He glanced at me and then back at the ceiling. "Hey... you look good."

I sighed. "Sorry that I snapped at you like that." I went to the bed to lean over him, propping myself up on my hands.

His gaze shifted to mine. "It's okay. I'm sorry that I didn't wake you." He pulled one of his hands out to trace my cheek.

I smiled. I was glad that even though Harry had mood swings at times, he wasn't the 'take grudge' kinda guy, especially not if he liked the person. I put one of my legs between his and then laid down on top of him.

Harry pushed my head onto his chest, letting his hand stay there, while his other hand moved to the hem of my shirt and began to stroke my skin on my back.

I sighed contently. "Do you think it will always feel so amazing? Being like this, I mean."

He let out a laugh. "Since I'll never stop loving you, and never stop needing to be close to you or stop desiring you, I assume it will."

I grinned. "That's great." He laughed again. "I love you."

He just squeezed me.

°°°!°°°

My mother had come up to get us about twenty minutes later.

Mr Weasley was waiting in front of his small flying car. He rushed forward and hugged us each.

"Harry, Hermione, it's so good to see you again." He patted Harry's shoulder while saying that. "How are you doing?"

Harry nodded. "Wonderful."

Mr Weasley smiled. "Let's go." He grabbed our trunks from Harry and put them into the backtrunk.

Harry held out the door for me and got in after me. I sat in the corner and Harry slid as close as he could while keeping his seatbelt buckled.

I grinned at him. I shifted a little closer too, without Mr Weasley noticing.

This was going to be fun.

°°°!°°°

We arrived after a while and were immediately greeted by an excited Weasley family.

Mrs Weasley grabbed first me into a hug and then Harry. Fred and George each kissed my cheek and hit Harry on his arms, much to my amusement and his pain.

Then came Ron. "Harry, Hermione." He hugged me and Harry together. "How was your summer? Mine was great! The dragons were bloody wicked."

I laughed at his enthusiasm. "Ron, calm down, we can talk later, let's settle down first."

He grinned. "Right. Nice shirts... this sign looks cool. And you match." He then gave Harry a knowing glance, who grinned in return. Boys...

Harry leaned over and kissed my temple. "This is the converse logo. They basically made shoes." He tucked at his jeans to show his shoe. I looked down. I hadn't even noticed, we really did match. We had the same shirt, both dark jeans and both wore converse chucks. I blushed.

Mr Weasley walked past us, our trunks hovering behind him. I smiled. It was great to see magic again... not that Harry and I didn't perform magic, but it was basically only silencing charms and well, the contraceptive charm.

Harry took my hand and dragged me with him. Ron followed us.

It still looked just as always. Everything screamed 'Magic'. It was great.

Right after setting a foot into the house, Harry was suddenly tackled by a mass of red hair. I inwardly groaned. Ginny, of course.

Harry dropped my hand to steady himself against Ron, who was behind him. "Oof." He let out. "Ginny."

Ginny pulled back. "Oh Harry." She then planted her lips firmly onto Harry's.

He froze.

I froze.

Ron froze...

Fred and George laughed.

After a few moments in the state of freezing, Harry pushed her away. "Ginny, what are you doing?"

She looked confused. "Well, I'm kissing my boyfriend."

I resisted a snort, while Harry huffed. "Well then, I do believe your lips missed its target since I'm certainly not _your _boyfriend." He chanced a glance at me.

"What do you mean? I mean you got my letter." She glanced at me, then looked back at Harry.

"I did, but that doesn't mean we're back together. And we weren't on a break, I broke up." He explained, trying to keep his composure. I knew he was annoyed. "Look Ginny, even if we were on a break , I wouldn't... couldn't get together with you. I'm with someone else."

Ginny's expression quickly changed from confused to angry. "You what? Who?"

Harry reached back to grab my hand. I took a deep breath to brace myself for the blow, which was about to come. "Hermione."

Ron patted his back before wrapped his arm around me and squeezed me to his side. "Congratulations."

I watched Ginny. She looked murderous. I tucked at Harry's hand to get his attention back, but he was watching too.

"You and _her_. You and _Hermione._" Oh oh, she almost spit my name out. "Why? How... When? What did you do?" But she hadn't asked Harry, the question was directed to me.

But still it was Harry who answered. "Ginny, she didn't do anything besides being the wonderful person she is." I blushed... this wasn't the time to make compliments like that.

Ginny snorted, I cringed. "Love potion, right? Or some other magic... You did something to him." She pointed her finger on me.

That was too much. "No, I didn't do anything. I just love him... really love him for who he is." I burst out.

"I do that too." She exclaimed.

"No you don't. You love his saviour image. You love his fame, his fortune. I love that he's famous but doesn't want to be. I love that he saved my life numerous times but doesn't want anything in return for it. I love that he is there when you need him. I love how he grew into the man he is. He is the most wonderful person. He loves me for who _I_ am. I don't worship him. I just love him." I yelled.

Ginny's mouth was agape, her face red as her hair. Ron had a surprised look in his eyes and smile on his face. Harry released my hand to wrap his arm around my shoulder. He shifted closer to put his head into my ear. "I love you so much. _You_ are the most wonderful person, Hermione. Thank you for loving me." He then dropped a soft kiss on my head.

Ginny shook herself out of her stupor. "Harry, you know what I can offer you, I can give it to you now, you wouldn't have to wait, like you would with her."

Harry removed his arm again to run his hand through his hair. "Ginny, if you mean what you wrote in the letter, then no thank you. Ginny, I don't want to be with you anymore. And it was mistake from the beginning. I really didn't want to hurt you, I still don't but... I've always loved Hermione, and I always will. And that's my last word on that now."

He brushed past her and up the stairs. Ginny stomped her foot on the ground, before pointing her finger at me again. "He's mine. I promise you, I'll get him back." With that she stormed past me into the garden.

I sighed. "Uh, Ron... could you please tell your mother it's probably for the best if Ginny and I don't sleep in the same room?"

Ron nodded. "I'm sorry about Ginny."

I waved him off. "It was to be expected."

Ron sighed. "You know, I'm really happy for you two. I don't think I would have been earlier last year, but you two are the perfect match, I always knew."

I smiled. "Thank you Ron." I hugged him tightly. "I got to go to Harry." He nodded.

"I'm gonna tell mom now." He went out to the door.

I ran up the stairs, into Ron's room.

Harry was sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. I walked over to sit down next to him.

He looked up. "I'm sorry."

I smiled tiredly. "You shouldn't be, it's not your fault."

He laid back with a sigh. "Oh... at least now it's out."

I turned and lay down on my stomach. "Yep, it's out. And it doesn't feel any different, does it?"

He smiled. "No, same great feeling as before." He patted his chest for me to lie my head on it. I smiled. I snuggled closer to him, putting my head onto his chest, like he wanted me too. He wound his arms around me tightly.

We stilled in silence, his arms around me, until he cleared his throat. I looked at him expectantly. He was staring at the ceiling. "You meant what you said down there, right?"

I chuckled. "Of course I did. You know, I wouldn't say anything like that without meaning it."

He squeezed me in response.

And silence again. "Harry what's wrong?"

He shrugged. "Nothing... There's a question bugging me here."

I propped myself up on my forearms, to watch his face more closely. "Shoot."

"What would you have done, if I had agreed to be with Ginny again?"

I immediately grew suspicious. "Why do you want to know? You're not really thinking about that, are you?" I tried to get off him, but he held on tightly.

He shook his head, giving me a ridiculous look. "Never... I just can't grasp that you love me too, just the way I love you."

I smiled softly. "Believe it, Harry... I do love you, the way you love me, maybe even more...-"

"Impossible." He intercepted with a grin.

I just leaned down and pressed my lips to his in response.

"So what would you have done?" He asked again after we pulled away.

I sighed. "If you'd really want to be with her again, I would be devastated, but I'd step out of the way. I only want you to be happy... even it is without me."

He cupped my cheek. "Good thing that I couldn't be happy without you." He leaned up and kissed me.

That was when Ron walked in. "Ew..." I broke away and rolled off Harry to glare at Ron. "Could you please not do that in my presence?" We sat up.

While Harry gave him the finger, I rolled my eyes. "Honestly Ron, how could we have known..."

Ron shrugged nonchalant. "Whatever. Good news and bad news. Which one first?" He sat down on his bed.

"Bad first." Harry shot out.

"Well, you two are not allowed to sleep in one bed." Harry sighed dramatically. I slapped his chest. "That won't be a problem right, since you never slept in one bed, right?" His gaze shifted from Harry to me and back to Harry when neither of us responded. "Oh please don't tell me you already slept together..." I looked at my fidgeting hands, feeling more than just a bit uncomfortable. "Oi..." He snorted. "The next thing you tell me that you've already gone all the way." Again neither answered. "Oh Bloody Hell!"

"Ron..." I started but stopped as he came over and raised his hand to give Harry a 'high five'. "What...?"

"Way to go, mate!" He exclaimed. Harry clapped his hands against Ron in a slow confused motion. "I mean, it's of course still gross to know that you did _it,_ but only a real master gets so fast to the last base."

I smacked Ron as hard as I could, causing him to stumble slightly. "I pretend I didn't hear that. Tell us the good news now."

He rubbed his arm and sat back down. "Okay..." He moved his arm and winced. "Jeez, you're strong." I glared. "Anyways, even though you're not allowed to sleep in one bed, you get your own room. Hermione, that is."

"I do?" I raised my eyebrows.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, Fred and George moved out a few month ago and their room is empty. You can have it."

"Oh, great." I smiled. Harry grinned and gave me a knowing wink.

Ron smiled. "So... Up for Quidditch?"

Harry smirked. "Always."

°°°!°°°

The whole day was... stressful. Mrs Weasley had asked every little thing you could've asked about a relationship. 'How did you get together?', 'What do you plan to do after Hogwarts?', 'What about marriage?', and 'Do your children already have names?'

It was nauseating.

Ginny was glaring at me all through the day and Ron made inappropriate comments at times, what always earned him a smack.

I had retreated early that night to escape the family.

I was about to tuck in, when my door opened shortly and closed again. I was about to get up again when Harry suddenly appeared.

I resisted a scream. "Harry! What are you doing here?"

He rolled his eyes and threw his invisibility cloak away. He was only wearing his pyjama pants, which were sitting dangerously low on his hips."I'm obviously here for you. Scoot over."

I moved to make room for him. He slid under the covers and wrapped his arms around me. I rolled onto my side. We were lying in comfortable silence, his front to my back, his arm thrown across my stomach, his other under his head.

I grabbed the hand on my stomach and let out a sigh. "What's wrong?" Harry asked.

"The day has been ridiculous... Ron, Ginny... Mrs Weasley's questions. Hello? 'Do your children already have names?' We haven't even talked about this."

I felt Harry shrug. "Well I think it's good question."

I turned onto my back to look at him. "You have thought about the names of your children?"

He shook his head. "I have thought about the names of _our_ children."

My eyes widened. "You did?" He shrugged again. I had the feeling that he felt rather self-concious about it. "How many children do you want to have?"

"I don't know... maybe three... or more..."

I smiled sarcastically. "Oh joy... that's going to be fun."

He bit his lip nervously. "If you don't want to have my children, that's okay, I'd accept that."

I furrowed my brows. "Don't be silly. Of course I want to have your children..." He grinned happily. "Tell me about your names."

"Hm." He mused. "I thought about naming them after our parents you know... and I've always liked the names Hayley and Leah for girls and Daniel and Adam for boys."

I gazed at the ceiling. "Hayley Lilian and Leah Emma..."

He kissed my cheek. "Daniel James and Adam John..."

I smiled at him. "...Potter."

°°°!°°°

"And then, we went to sleep." Hermione ended her story. "That's how your father and I decided on your names."

Daniel rolled his eyes. "Great, Mum. Here I am, asking you something about girls... just once and you go on telling me a story I really didn't want to hear... Though I have to agree with Uncle Ron. Dad's a real master." He clapped high five with his twin brother Adam. They were both fourteen years old and in their fourth year at Hogwarts. Whereas they both looked exactly like their father in features and eyes color, they were different in their hair color. Daniel had brown hair, while Adam had black hair.

Adam grinned. "Maybe we ought to ask Dad instead." Daniel nodded. They got up and left

"Hey..." Hermione protested.

Hayley, her sixteen year old and oldest daughter, laughed. "Don't worry, I think your story is sweet. Even though I already heard it before." She had inherited not only the looks but also the mind of her mother. She loved to read and was, just like her mother, the best in her year. She stood up from where she sat next to Hermione on the couch in their living room. "So does this mean I'm allowed to have sex around seventeen, too?"

"No." A 37-year old Harry Potter walked into the living room. "You won't be physical with anyone until you're forty."

Hayley rolled her eyes. "Dad, you do know that I'm already involved with boys?"

"No you're not!" He bellowed.

"But you know about Matt..." She tried but Harry had stuck his fingers into his ears and had begun to hum, loudly. "Argh..."She stormed past her father.

Hermione smiled. Harry pulled his fingers away with a grin and sat down next to Hermione. He wrapped his arms around and kissed her temple. "So you told our story again?"

Hermione sighed, laying her head onto Harry's shoulder. "I love this story."

"I know you do."

A twelve year old, Alexander walked in, frustration written all over his face. "Mum, I don't like the homework you gave us."

Harry laughed. "Having your mum as Transfiguration teacher is not as cool as it sounded, right?"

Alexander glared from under his brown bangs. He had the hair color from his mother, the eye color from his father, but unlike the hair of his parents, his were straight and shaggy. "Having you as DADA teacher isn't fun either."

Hermione chuckled. "What's wrong, Alex?"

He sighed. "The essay sucks."

Hermione smilled and opened her arms, where Alex sat down, hugged him. "Just write it and I'll correct it later, okay."

He nodded with another sigh and got up again. "Thank you."

When he left again, Harry leaned down and kissed Hermione's cheek. "I'm glad, everything turned out the way we wanted it to be."

"Me too." She rested her head on his shoulder. "I love you."

"Just as I love you."

Hermione smiled.

°°°!°°°HJP&HJG°°°!°°°

A/N: Okay, as you all might noticed, I love Converse... I actually love Vans more, but I really liked the prospect of Harry and Hermione accidentily match clothes. I know you all will porbably kill me at some point for it, but converse and vans will proabably be spotted in every story.

Haha, I'm obsessed with Converse and Vans!


End file.
